1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to radar imaging systems and, more particularly, to security screening of individuals using ultra wideband radar incorporating integrated wafer scale, right hand circularly polarized (RHCP) and left hand circularly polarized (LHCP) antenna arrays.
2. Related Art
An important security issue for protection of individuals in public places—such as public gatherings, voting lines, entrances of stadiums, government agency offices, religious gathering places, banks, markets, airports, schools, and government facilities, for example—is detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons or improvised explosive devices (IED) that may be carried by a person and concealed, for example, underneath or within clothing or in luggage or other hand-carried items. X-ray technology has been used, for example, for airport screening but presents a number of issues, such as cumulative over exposure to radiation for airport and airline personnel and concerns over personal privacy, that have led to a search for other technologies and methods for addressing these security issues. An additional need for readily deployable detectors may arise for places where such detection may not normally be in use or available—such as public gatherings, voting lines, entrances of stadiums, religious gathering places, banks, and markets, for example.